


let the rain come down (make a brand new ground)...

by startswithhope



Series: one kiss at a time... [15]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, M/M, being in love and talking about important things, but I upped the rating just in case, coda to "Baby Sprinkle", missing kisses, so this could be rated T, the smut is more of a mention, very mild smut, watching a storm with wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 05:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithhope/pseuds/startswithhope
Summary: After Jocelyn's baby shower, David and Patrick end up back at the store as storm rolls through and they sit together to watch, drink wine and talk about important things. And then stop talking for a while to do other things, that are equally important.





	let the rain come down (make a brand new ground)...

A loud rumble of thunder sounds overhead and the first pitter-patter of raindrops follow as they hit the side of the small window in the back room. Patrick sighs and wishes they’d gotten out of the Schitt house a few minutes earlier so they could have beat the storm, but the baby shower went late and Jocelyn wouldn’t stop hugging David, which was mortifying to watch David endure. He’s happy to have extracted his boyfriend before Roland could get his arms anywhere near him though, so he counts that as a win. The box of party supplies gets deposited on the empty middle shelf to get redistributed tomorrow and he turns off the light as he heads back out front to where David is waiting.

He’s standing close the door with one hand braced against the wood and the other perched on his hip. Thankfully, he’s removed that long jacket thing he’d been wearing earlier, which Patrick truly didn’t understand, leaving just his black undershirt over his jeans and Patrick’s feet are moving before he’s consciously made a decision to do so. David flinches in surprise, but immediately melts back into Patrick’s chest as he wraps his arms around his waist, their hands tangling over David’s belly.

“I love storms like this,” David says almost under his breath as his thumb traces an indiscernible pattern on the top of Patrick’s hand. “The way they roll in from out of nowhere, catching everyone unaware. I’ve always found them romantic, charged, as if Mother Nature is all pent up and needing release.”

Patrick nuzzles his face into the crook of David’s neck, mumbling a “hmm…” into his skin as he processes this unexpected little confession. It’s like he’s getting a peek into that part of David that not many get to see, those hidden places David has only just begun to trust Patrick enough to share. After the Rachel incident, they’ve been less guarded, making a priority to move past the hormone driven honeymoon phase to something sturdier, something less likely to fall apart after one stupid miscommunication. Finding time to talk, despite spending all day together at the store, can prove difficult sometimes, so he senses an opportunity here he doesn’t want to squander. 

“Wait here,” he says against David’s ear, pressing a quick kiss to the soft spot there he knows will send a shiver up David’s spine. It does, and he smiles as he extricates himself from David’s hands to walk to the back of the store. David turns to watch him grab one of their good bottles of red and two of the plastic cups they keep below the register and he must catch on to Patrick’s plan as he’s moving to pick up two of the chairs from the side wall and placing them to face the door.

“Wanna get the lights?”

David nods and flicks the switch, leaving just the dim glow of the desk lamp still lit in the back corner to illuminate Patrick as he pours them each a glass of wine. 

His smile is warm and kind of dopey as David takes his cup from Patrick and sits in his chair. Patrick’s cheeks warm when David’s hand drags the other chair right up against his before Patrick can sit. He feels the weight of David’s arm over his shoulder as soon as he’s settled down next to David and he turns to face him, immediately lifting his chin to welcome the soft press of David’s lips against his. After all these months, he still feels a bit lightheaded when David’s attention is completely focused on him, the feelings he has for this man so overwhelming sometimes he doesn’t quite know how much longer he can contain them. For now though, he just relishes the moment, trapping David’s lower lip between his to slightly prolong the kiss. When David’s fingers dig into Patrick’s shoulder in response, he gets lost in the moment, lifting his free hand to David’s jaw to coax his lips to widen further with the pad of his thumb at the corner of David’s mouth. 

He feels more than hears David’s groan as Patrick’s tongue fills his mouth, the sound of the rain bouncing off the pavement outside the window creating a staccato rhythm as the heat building between them begins to feel as muggy as the atmosphere that created the summer storm. David’s hand has moved from Patrick’s shoulder to the back of his head, fingers splayed out wide as he pulls slightly back, his forehead coming to rest against Patrick’s as their noses squish together and they both take a few necessary breaths.

“Just like that,” David whispers, leaving Patrick wondering what he means. But then there’s a loud roll of thunder and Patrick gets it, smiling in agreement as their own little storm begins to clear. The one outside, though, it’s still going strong with lightning in the distance suddenly glowing brightly behind the lashing rain. Leaning in, he presses one last quick kiss to David’s lips before pulling back with a smile. 

“Let’s watch the storm,” he says as he lifts his wine to his lips, watching as David does the same. David’s hand is still in Patrick’s hair, fingers scratching softly at his scalp as he turns his attention to the window. They sit there in silence together, sipping their wine and watching patrons of the cafe run to their cars or huddle under umbrellas as they trudge up the street. Every once in a while a thunder clap will cause them both to startle, chuckle and re-settle again and David’s right, this is pretty great.

One glass of wine down, Patrick sets his cup on the table behind him and reaches behind his head for David’s hand so he can pull it into his lap. He plays with the rings for a moment, twisting the silver slightly to see how tight they are before putting them back in place. His mind is elsewhere as he’s doing it, thinking back to the baby shower and the important question he’s thinking he should ask David sooner than later. It’s not something he’d thought about asking David before tonight, but now it’s sitting there at the front of his brain, nagging at him.

“Where did you go?”

David’s words sound too loud after the prolonged silence and Patrick startles again, causing David to chuckle and move his hand to tangle their fingers together on Patrick’s thigh. Patrick gives his hand a squeeze and looks up to meet his eyes. 

“Sorry, was just thinking about something. But we can keep watching the storm, I’m enjoying just being quiet with you.” The words are truthful, if maybe not completely. 

“Are you saying that I talk too much, Mr. Brewer?” David teases and Patrick let’s out a breath at the obvious tension breaker. He’s feeling grounded again, confident that they are, in fact, in this place where talking about the big things is encouraged. 

“During my baseball games and when I’m trying to balance the books, yes, but you talk just the right amount the rest of the time.”

David huffs and shifts to face Patrick a bit better in his chair. “It’s not my fault that your two favorite things are the most boring activities known to humankind. There’s only so long that I can entertain myself.” Patrick just smiles at him and the smile David is doing a terrible job of holding back eventually breaks through in return. “What were you thinking about?”

“Babies,” Patrick answers, figuring just ripping the band-aid off is the best way to go. Judging by how high David’s eyebrows shoot up, he immediately wonders if he should have reconsidered.

“Uh, what about them? Nothing good I hope?” The look of disgust on David’s face is hilarious and Patrick can’t stop himself from laughing. He’d heard some comments from David in the past, but didn’t want to make any assumptions about his wants as far as maybe having a child one day is concerned. His reaction now, is making things pretty clear.

"So, kids in your future...not in the cards?”

David winces and tightens his grip of Patrick’s hand as he looks down at his last sip of wine. “Uh, no. They just really don’t fit my aesthetic.” He drains his glass and sets it on the table beside him, fingers playing with the plastic as if he just needs something to do with his hands.

Relief washes over Patrick at his answer and he slowly lets out a long breath from his nose. David’s head turns at the sound and Patrick sees worry there, so he gives him a quick smile and hard squeeze of his fingers.

“We’re on the same page, David,” he reassures, feeling suddenly so light at being in a relationship completely free of other people’s expectations.

“Really? I kinda assumed…”

“No, I really love my life the way it is and there just isn’t this pull inside of me to be a father. Back when I was,” he pauses, reticent to bring up his past and the bad memories created for both of them because of it.

“When you were with Rachel,” David finishes for him, his eyes so kind when Patrick gathers the courage to meet them he’s pretty sure he falls somehow deeper in love, realizing that with the right person love can truly be endless. 

Bringing David’s hand to his lips, he brushes a soft kiss to the back of it to steady himself before continuing. David drags their joined hands over to his lap after that, silently letting Patrick know that he’s okay, talking about this isn’t going to hurt him anymore.

“With Rachel…,” Patrick softly begins, “I was on a track, just going in circles and picking up speed towards a destination I never wanted to reach. Along the way, plans were made that I never objected to, like kids and a house near my parents and a nine to five job. And I was so incredibly miserable.” Pausing for a moment, he makes sure David’s eyes are locked to his before he continues. “With you, here, we’ve got the store and our friends and your family and time to do other things and god, David, I never imagined I could be this happy.”

He feels a rush at having said all that, but doesn’t have much time to recover as David is pulling him to his feet with their joined hands. Before he’s really even found his footing, he’s in David’s strong arms, being kissed thoroughly and enthusiastically. It’s all encompassing, with one of David’s hands cradling his neck and the other wrapped tight around his back, Patrick is surrounded, enveloped, and he’s never felt more at home. His entire body is screaming, “I love you, I love you, I love you” and he can feel the words in David’s touch and the firm press of his lips, but those syllables aren’t ready to be heard, not yet, so he just kisses David back, hoping he gets the message anyway as he holds him as tight as he can.

The storm outside ends before their kiss does, the wet slide of lips and quick intakes of breath replacing the sounds of rain and thunder. Eventually, Patrick moves one of his hands from David’s back to his jaw, tilting David’s head just enough so he can nibble lightly against his scruff on a path to his ear. His whispered invitation to take this to the back room is met with a groan and they knock over a few bottles of moisturizer and shampoo in their haste to get behind the curtain. It’s been a while since they’ve done this back here, but the couch pushed against the far wall comes in handy at times like this, where getting back to Ray’s or the backseat of one of their cars is just too far.

They end up in a sweaty, sticky mess with David’s body pressing him into the couch and an errant spring digging into the small of his back, but fuck, he can’t feel much of anything except the last tendrils of his orgasm still rolling up his spine. David is tucked in against his neck, his lips hot against Patrick’s skin as he kisses and licks at the sweat gathered there. 

_ Bliss.  _

That’s the only word to describe his state right now, and all he can think about is maybe taking a quick nap so they can wake up and do it all over again...except maybe with David on his back next time as he starts to feel a bit more of that spring. But they’ve just used the last of the travel lube from Patrick’s wallet and...

“We need to order some stuff for Singles Week,” David suddenly says, shaking Patrick from his fucked out haze. David has turned his head to rest his cheek on Patrick’s chest, his fingers now idly tracing Patrick’s nipple as if he doesn’t know how quickly that can get Patrick going. 

“Huh?” Patrick and words are not friends right now, so he just closes his eyes and let’s David play and talk about whatever he’s going on about.

“Lube and massage oil, oh and flavored condoms. I bet we’d sell a ton of it...and it might be nice to have that stuff around…”

He can feel David’s chin dig into his chest and Patrick knows he’s being stared at, so he opens his eyes and looks down at the man he loves with a sleepy smile. 

“You think so?” he teases, sliding his hand from David’s neck to push back the sweaty hair that has fallen onto his forehead. “And what flavor condoms are your favorite, David?”

David’s grin goes soft and Patrick aches to kiss him again, but he waits, actually curious as to David’s answer. 

“Normally, black cherry, but with you...I think we might be ready to consider...going without?”

Fuck, just the thought of that has Patrick’s blood temperature rising and the hand in David’s hair clenches reflexively. 

“Well, since we can’t be making any kids that neither of us want, I think that’s a creative decision I can fully get behind.”

David is leaning on his elbow again, but this time it’s to give himself leverage to slide further up Patrick’s chest to bring his lips just an inch away from Patrick's waiting mouth. Patrick closes the distance and within an instant, their kiss is dirty, full of hunger and want and Patrick groans in protest when David suddenly moves his mouth out of reach. 

“I’d like you to go ahead and get behind me now, if you don’t mind.”

Patrick does as requested and they discover a new, very creative and  _ very _ enjoyable use for their bestselling body milk. It’s not something they should probably put on the label though.

Before they lock up, he agrees to David’s idea of stocking up on sex supplies for next week, and has to hide his blush when he sees the order for two boxes of black cherry flavored lube.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to JessX2231 for the beta help!
> 
> You can find on tumblr at language-of-love.


End file.
